Cushion back carpet products or carpet tiles are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,857 and 6,203,881 each hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The evolution of flooring in the commercial and residential markets has progressed in two distinct directions based substantially on the requirements of the end user. One aspect of the evolution of commercial floor coverings has been directed to modular floor coverings. The commercial market is exemplified by high traffic, both foot traffic and rolling equipment, and minimal demand for plush, high, pile. A particular problem with commercial applications is the formation of traffic lanes which cause a carpet to show wear in certain lanes of traffic with minimal wear in other areas. To avoid this visually distracting phenomenon, carpet designed for commercial applications has evolved into a material with low mat, minimal or no cushion, and the wide spread use of carpet tiles which can be individually replaced when damaged.
An excellent commercial cushion backed carpet tile or modular cushion back carpet product on the market today, for example, sold under the trademark Comfort Plus® by Milliken & Company of LaGrange, Ga. has a structure similar to, for example FIG. 3A or 3B of U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,881 (incorporated by reference herein), and has a commercial primary carpet fabric with a face weight of about 20 to 40 oz/yd2, a hot melt layer of about 38 to 54 oz/yd2, a prime filled polyurethane foam cushion of about 0.10 to 0.2 inches thick, a cushion weight of about 28–34 oz/yd2, a cushion density of about 16–18 lbs. per cubic foot, and an overall product height of about 0.4–0.8 inches. This superior commercial cushion back carpet tile provides excellent resilience and under foot comfort, exhibits performance characteristics that rate it for heavy commercial use, and has achieved a notable status throughout the industry as having excellent look, feel, wear, comfort, and cushion characteristics, performance, properties, and the like. Such cushion backed carpet tile is relatively expensive to produce due to the high quality and quantity of materials utilized.
Floor coverings in the form of broadloom carpet for residential use have demands which make a commercial carpet undesirable and these divergent requirements have encouraged a divergence in the technology for each market. The most critical parameters for a viable residential carpet is related to the way a carpet feels and looks. This need has only been met previously with a secondary cushion, or pad, and a deep pile broadloom carpet. Residential carpet is almost exclusively broadloom or wall-to-wall carpet.
While broadloom carpet meets the aesthetic and comfort requirements for residential use, there are deficiencies which have not been met in the art. The installation of broadloom carpet requires several steps including: a) installation of tack strips around the border of the area to be carpeted; b) installation of a cushion, or pad, in the area to be carpeted; c) overlaying the broadloom carpet over the pad, without displacing the pad; d) seaming the broadloom carpet pieces together, and e) stretching the carpet and securing it in place by forcing the tack strip through the carpet. This installation requires trained individuals and involves the use of large, bulky, rolls of 12–14 foot wide broadloom carpet and pad. Once a broadloom carpet is soiled or damaged, the entire carpet must be removed for refurbishment or replacement.
Although attempts have been made in the past at marketing certain carpet tile products for use in the home, such as hardback carpet tiles for the kitchen, such attempts have not been successful. Hence, the residential carpet customer has been substantially limited in the choice of home carpet products, for example, to broadloom carpet installed by professional installers over a separate broadloom carpet pad. Many consumers have foregone carpet completely and have opted for linoleum, hardwood or interlocking simulated wood panels, commonly referred to as Pergo, since the choice in carpet does not provide a suitable alternative.
Due to the conflicting demands of carpet for commercial applications and carpet for residential applications advancements in commercial products have not translated directly to suitable products for residential use.